Free Falling
by CorrieCarley88
Summary: Aftermath of the mini bus crash "I'm so glad you're okay.." Sophie breathed into Maddie's ear, sending a shiver down her spine and a burning behind her eyes. "I love you." she whispered into Sophie's shoulder as the hospital and everything in it disappeared from around them. TRIGGER WARNING : PTSD
1. Chapter 1

Free fall - Chapter 1

All she could hear was the ringing in her ears. The ghostly cries that were sitting right at the forefront of her mind. She'd never felt so helpless, even with all she'd been through in her life. The crying, the screaming, the breakdowns, the cold nights alone could never add up to what she'd just endured. As she sat on that hospital bed in the dead silence, she felt her thoughts get louder; pounding at the inside of her ears like a vicious shrill. _You're fine. You're fine. You are fine._ She closed her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest and pushing her hands into her ears trying to silence her memories. _Stop. _She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned to see sally looking at her with a pitying comfort as she started rubbing her back. The comfort of having someone there, a mother figure that she'd never quite had before, made her eyes burn and her throat turn to shreds. She held her breath and swallowed, keeping the sobs at bay.

"Ya'no, sometimes these things hit us later.. delayed shock." Sally validated, trying to comfort her. Maddie shook her head slightly, insisting she was strong. _She'd always had to be the strong one_.

"I'm fine." she reassured Sally. She looked at her and smiled, but it fell quickly. _You're fine, Madeline_.

"You could have Post Traumatic Shock Syndrome, you never know." Sally said, wringing her own hands now, almost worrying, "Gary Windass went right doolally." Maddie looked at her and gave her a sarcastic smile,

"I think I preferred it when you were unconscious." she joked, breathing out a laugh before standing up and straightening her clothes out. She took a breath and started walking out of the exam room, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she opened the door.

"Maddie.." she heard Sophie breathe out in relief as she opened the door. She looked over and saw the girl jump out of her seat and come towards her in a blur of tears. Maddie couldn't swallow her emotions this time, letting out a small sob as soon as she launched herself into Sophie's arms. She was happier than ever to smell her strawberry sweet hair, and feel those warm arms around her. Sophie nuzzled her head into Maddie's neck, breathing out a sigh of relief as Maddie turned and kissed the side of her head, squeezing the taller girl so tightly she thought her arms would give out. _I'm so glad I have you._

"I'm so glad you're okay.." Sophie breathed into Maddie's ear, sending a shiver down her spine and a burning behind her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered into Sophie's shoulder as the hospital and everything in it disappeared from around them.

They were cuddled together the whole ride home, Maddie had her eyes closed tightly and was sunken into her girlfriends neck. She insisted to walk, not keen on being in another car anytime soon, but Sophie and Tim reassured they'd be fine and Tim would drive slowly. Even still, she couldn't bare look out the window the whole way home. She instead listened to Sophie's relaxed breathing, hearing her heartbeat match up with her own, feeling her girlfriends fingertips slide through her hair and down the side of her neck to her collarbone. Sophie knew how to relax the smaller girl, even in the worst of situations.

Maddie never thought she'd be as happy to see the Webster house then she was in that moment. As they all walked in, Sophie helped her with her jacket and they both listened to Sally tell Tim about what she had done.

"I'm just so proud of her." She raved about the scared girl next to her, who turned her attention to Sally now, "You did so well."

Maddie gave her a small smile, taking a breath, "did you like that slap, then?" she said with a small laugh, getting a smile from Sally. The room fell silent for a second until she felt Sophie's hand on the small of her back

"I think we best get you cleaned up." Sophie suggested, her thumb rubbing small circles on Maddie's back. Maddie looked at her and gave her a small smile, feeling numb to the world around her, and thankful for the girl next to her.

When they got to the bathroom Maddie sat on the edge of the tub, feeling exhausted, mentally and physically. Sophie closed the door behind them, walking over behind Maddie to start the shower. She closed the curtain behind Maddie and knelt down in front of her.

"Showers all ready babe." Sophie told her softly, running her hands through Maddie's hair and cupping her face. She looked straight into the brunettes worried eyes, starting to feel her chest collapse. She looked down to the floor letting the sobs wrack her tiny, bruised frame, and felt Sophie's forehead against hers. She felt hands on her thighs, giving a slight squeeze as she brought her own hands to cover her face, "I'm so sorry." she heard the taller girl squeak out through sobs of her own, pulling Maddie's hands away from her face and placing them on Soph's neck. Sophie held her girlfriends face gently with her forehead still against her own, and wiping away tears with the pads of her thumbs.

Maddie woke up the next morning with a sleepy brunette wrapped tightly around her. They usually weren't allowed to sleep in the same room, but considering what had happened, they had doubted Sally and Tim would mind. Maddie turned to face Sophie, twisting in her arms as she brought her hand up to run it softly through the girls hair. She stayed that way for a while, just looking at her beautiful girlfriend, thinking how lucky she was to have someone like Sophie in her life. She wondered how she had stayed with her after everything she had put Sophie through. The running and the mind games, just being a right mare on a regular basis.

"_But what if they don't like the real me?" she had asked Sally, letting her emotions come to the forefront for the first time. Sally sighed, looked at Maddie, and said,_

"_Oh, honey. That's just a risk you're going to have to take."_

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, still running her hand through Sophie's hair, feeling like she could stay like that forever. She started to drift off, dreaming of-

_**BANG**_

Maddie sat straight up with a fright, her breath catching in her throat as her heartbeat went wild, now gasping for air. She was in her bed still, but she wasn't in her room. She was at the cliff.

"No..." she whispered, terrified, "This can't be happen-"

"My shoe is stuck!" Tracy yelped as the bus started sliding, further and further off the cliff, "Help me!"

Maddie jumped off the bed and ran over to Tracy, desperately grabbing at her arm and pulling as hard as she could. She felt her feet digging into the sod with everything she had. She dug her nails into Tracy's sleeve, hearing her heartbeat pound in her ears. She felt the panic and adrenaline kick in and she started to shake furiously, holding on for dear life. But she was slipping, and so was the bus.

"No!" she screamed as Tracy kept slipping further and further away, "No, No! Tracy!" she was screaming. She saw the fear in her eyes and heard the terror in her breath. _She wasn't going to get her out. She wasn't going to get her out in time._

"Maddie!" she saw Tracy mouth, "Maddie, it's okay!" but it wasn't Tracy's voice, "You're okay, breathe!"

Suddenly she was back in Sophie's room with tears streaming down her face and sweat pouring off her forehead. Eyes wide in fear, she looked up and saw she was gripping Sophie's shirt ferociously, and her neck had scratches up the side of it. She saw the panic and worry on Sophie's face and she felt like she was hyperventilating. She couldn't catch her breath, panting so hard she thought she was going to be sick.

"Mads?" Sophie called out to her again seeing her come to. Maddie looked into her eyes, letting go of her shirt and looking at her own hands with confusion, "Hey, you're okay Mads." Sophie comforted, her hands on either side of Maddie's face, her own breath running rampant. Maddie covered her face, trying to catch her breath and get control of herself.

"Oh my God." she breathed out shakily, her hands trembling fiercely.

_What in the hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N**

**Wooooo. Everybody okay? Take a breath with me now.**

**Innnn**

**Outttt**

**Okay. Now that we've all calmed down, I can't let you guys know that I'm going to be starting this story (if i get enough positive feedback about it, cuz yanno, i want you guys to enjoy it or else theres no point in posting it.) It'll be a multi-chapter story, and not going to lie, it'll probably be fairly long (if you're into that, great!) I'll post once a week, not quite sure on what day yet, but it'll be a consistant series.**

**If anyone is wondering, i didn't put the flashback scene in italics because to Maddie, it wasn't a flashback. It was real.**

**TW: it will have lots of mention of PTSD (PTSS) because its going to be about the aftermath of the crash, the way I would've written it for the show (AND NOT JUST BRUSH IT OFF LIKE SOME WRITERS *coughcough*)**

**let me know if you guys want me to continue it, and thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Free Falling - Chapter 2

"Maddie! Comon, we've best get going!" Sophie yelled upstairs, taking the last sip of her tea and grabbing her jacket off the sofa. Maddie clunked down the stairs, sighing and crossing her arms when she reached the bottom. Sophie looked at her and tilted her head to the side, "Don't give me that, you've got to go Maddie."

"I don't need to go, it's a bloody waste of time." Maddie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and letting them come down against her thighs with a slap. Sophie looked at her and took a step forward, grabbing her hands gently.

"Maddie, it wasn't a one time thing-"

"They're just nightmares, I'm fine." she cut off quietly, ripping her hands from Sophie's and crossing her arms again. Sophie sighed quietly, rubbing her forehead in frustration, and looked back at Maddie tiredly.

"You almost put a hole in my wall, Maddie. You- you couldn't breathe, and you - " she said quietly, cutting off in thought and looking at the floor, "I'm worried about you. It's not healthy-"

"No, whats not healthy is being told how to live your life by your girlfriend, and having your opinion belittled when you try to-"

"Oh, you mean like you're doing t'me right now?" Sophie cut her off, getting frustrated now. "I'm trying to help you, Mads. I'm scared." Sophie admitted quietly. Maddie sighed hard and looked right in her eyes, softening a little.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me." she said, sounding a little frightened, almost trying to convince herself. Sophie nodded, grabbed Maddie's jacket off the sofa, and handed it to her.

"Then prove it to me. Just go, okay? One appointment, s'all I'm asking." Sophie pleaded as Maddie grabbed her coat in defeat.

"_One_ appointment." Maddie repeated, raising her eyebrows sternly. Sophie nodded and grabbed her bag, opening the door for her girlfriend.

"Thank you." she told the shorter girl, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sophie waited anxiously in the doctors office, wringing her hands nervously. She knew Maddie wasn't exactly forthcoming with information, especially with doctors, but she also knew - no matter how much she hid it - Maddie was scared. She was scared of whatever was happening to her, because she couldn't control it or stop it.. and she knew it was effecting Sophie as well. She knew it was hard, but she didn't want to be 'damaged goods' again, like she was when she first showed up to Coronation Street. She had finally gained a little respect here now, and she didn't want that to all go down the drain again so she could be known as the 'crazy girl' just like she'd been known as the 'dirty, homeless girl' no less than a year ago. Coronation street was her home now. Sophie was her home now. Things were very different than they were a year ago, and she personally worked hard on herself to make sure it would stay that way.

Sophie heard the door open and bolted her eyes upwards, seeing Maddie walk towards her with her jacket folded over her arm and her eyes shifted downwards. Sophie stood up, still wringing her hands as Maddie reached her, "Well? How'd it go?" she asked, trying to catch Maddie's eyes as the younger girl put her jacket on.

"Yeah. S'alright, can we go now?" she answered dismissively, not looking up at Sophie, whose stomach knotted.

"Yeah, sure." Sophie agreed softly, watching Maddie start to walk out before she had even finished her sentence.

* * *

"Maddie, can you talk to me, please!?" Sophie shouted at her girlfriend in frustration as she watched her run up the stairs before hearing the door slam behind her, "ugh!" she groaned, throwing her jacket on the sofa and kicking off her shoes. She sat on the stairs and put her head in her hands, frustrated. She was just about to go up and confront the younger girl when Sally walked in.

"Hi sweetheart." Sally greeted, taking her things off and hanging them up, "Got us some washing powder and some dish soap. Was on sale so I figured I'd pick some up. Shops were right busy today." she told her, setting the bag of cleaners on the kitchen table.

"Oh, thanks mom." Sophie said, partially waving her off so she wouldn't see her frustration, but of course she did.

"Was'wrong? Wheres Maddie?" she asked concerned. Sophie chewed on her thumbnail.

"I don't even want to talk about it." she sighed, getting up and putting the kettle on. Sally sighed and crossed her arms, following her daughter back into the kitchen.

"What's happened now?" Sally asked, already getting a tad ticked. Sophie leaned on the counter, putting her hand on her hip.

"Took Maddie to the doctor today, and now she won't talk to me." she answered quietly, knowing the girl was upstairs. She'd been telling her mom about what had been going on with Maddie because she was scared, and Sally knew what Maddie had been through, which made Sophie hope she could get some insight; seeing as Maddie refused to talk about it at all. Sally sighed and put a hand on Sophie's shoulder, giving it a loving rub, "I feel like I might've pushed her too far.. I don't think she was ready for it." Sophie confided, feeling confused and frustrated.

"Give her some time. What happened was.." Sally trailed off in thought, "It's going to be hard for her. She saw a lot." she explained as the kettle shut off. Sophie poured them both a tea as her mum continued explaining, "For what it's worth, I don't think you pushed her too far. Sometimes that girl needs a little push." Sally reassured with a wink, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead before sitting at the kitchen table with her, "So, where is she? She do a runna?" Sophie scoffed.

"Yeah, all the way to her room." She told her, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, at least she doesn't do one to god knows where now. I'd rather her be a mare here than on the streets." Sally said, gaining a look from her daughter, "what?"

"Nothing, just strange hearing you _want_ Maddie here for once." Sophie said, blowing on her tea and taking a sip. She got a look from Sally.

"Yeah, well she's a lot different now. She's done a lot for me. Saved my life and everything." Sally explained, "You were right about her. Shes a good person." Sophie looked a little shocked at her mother, but she was so glad everyone finally saw what she had from the very beginning.

"Yeah." she agreed, tracing the top of her mug with her fingertip absentmindedly, "She's great."

"Want me to go talk to her?" Sally asked quietly. Sophie stopped for a second and shook her head.

"No," she answered, getting out of her chair, "I'll go. You finish your tea."

Sophie walked upstairs to Maddie's room and knocked on the door, "Can I come in babe?" she asked softly, "Look, I'm sorry for yellin', I'm just worried about ya." she told her, leaning her forehead against the door. She didn't hear anything after a minute, she she knocked again quietly, "Mads? I'm gonna come in, okay?" she told her quietly through the door, opening it slowly. Maddie was sat on the floor beside the bed, hugging her knees to her chest, eyebrows knitted together. Sophie closed the door behind her, walked over to her cautiously and sat beside her. After a few seconds of sitting there in silence, Sophie grabbed Maddies hand and interlaced their fingers, laying her head on Maddie's shoulder, "Wanna talk?" she asked quietly, rubbing her thumb back and forth along Maddie's hand. She took a breath before answering.

"Can we just sit here for a bit?" she asked, her voice breaking. Sophie nodded and kissed her cheek, resting her head back on her shoulder and feeling Maddie's head gently lay on hers. They stayed like that for a while, Sophie listening to Maddie's breaths, rubbing her hand and getting a squeeze back. So silent that it was loud.

After a couple minutes, Maddie finally spoke up, "Reckons there's something wrong with me." She said quietly, swallowing the lump that was rising in her throat, "Reckons its Post Traumatic Shock, but has to send me to a blumin therapist cuz she can't tell." she scoffs, shaking her head, "s'always somethin, innit." she says, taking a breath and feeling a burning in her eyes, "Always losing, I am." she chuckles sadly, finally looking at Sophie.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." Sophie reassured, wiping away a tear that had fallen from her girlfriends eye, "It'll be okay." Maddie looked back at her knees, nodding softly.

"And if it's not?" she questioned, playing with the hem of her shirt, "If I go crazy? If I turn into some nutcase, what'll happen then?" she asks, looking back at the brunette who looks at her a bit confused, "Will you still love me then?" Sophie tilts her head and knits her eyebrows together.

"Of course I will, Maddie." she reassures, cupping her face softly in her hands, "I'll always love you.. even if you go really bald or get fat and become an old cat lady." she jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Maddie breathes out a laugh, feeling a little bit better about the situation, "c'mere." Sophie whispers leaning in and taking her girlfriends lips in hers, kissing her softly before pulling away and leaning her forehead against Maddie's.

"Guess we should get down to you mum eh," Maddie whispers, "wouldn't want her to think there was '_hanky panky_' going on up here." she finished with an eye roll. Sophie laughs and gives her a playful smack on the arm.

"Comon', you." she says, standing up and offering a hand to the younger girl.

"Oh, good. You decided to come out of hiding, did you?" sally says, getting up and making a tea for Maddie, who gave her a smile and a nod.

"Yeah, hear there was a tea waiting for me, yet I can't seem to find one..." Maddie joked, gaining a sarcastic laugh from Sally.

"Wanna watch a film, Mads?" Sophie asked, moving over to the couch, "'_Fast and the Furious_' is on tonight." Maddie chuckled and sat on the couch next to Sophie.

"Thanks, but I think I'll skip the racing films for now." She joked, stealing the controller from the brunette and giving her a playful nudge.

_Everything will be okay._

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey everyone!**

**So I know this chapter isn't the happiest of chapters, or the most active, but I kind of needed it as a filler chapter just to let the reader know whats actually going on in the story. Not that it won't be sad, but I promise it will get happier and more intense/funny/interesting.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
